The Spirit of Halloween
by mandar vortex
Summary: It was all in the spirit of Halloween. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

**The Spirit of Halloween**

**By: Mandar**

Screams resonated through the dark hallways; fog crept its way past the girl's feet as horrifying music pounded against her eardrums.

"B-Black Star?" Maka's tentative voice swirled around her as she reached out a timid hand towards the wall to gain her bearings. The dark was closing in around her, and she couldn't stand it. She was terrified.

Maka swallowed and took in a big gulp of air before fighting down the fear that crept its way up her throat as she took a reluctant step forward. As nothing popped out at her she took a couple more and rounded a corner, coming to a fork in the elaborately set up maze.

Maka silently cursed her childhood friend for dragging her into this horrible situation. She had been happily sitting in her apartment, reading a book contently. Maka had distantly heard Black Star's loud yell, and thought she was imagining it. Sure enough, though, his voice grew louder steadily until, with a giant bang, her window in the kitchen smashed inward. When the dust from the broken drywall cleared, Maka saw her friend standing in her kitchen on a pile of plaster, glass, and drywall, beaming with his hands on his waist.

Let's just say that Maka's arm is now sore because of the intense… _workout_ it got. Her book also lost some of its pages while being used in a way that was not meant for books.

Dragging herself out of her thoughts, Maka chose one way in the fork of tunnels, and soon regretted it. Someone- _thing_- popped out at her, its bloody hands making grabs towards her, attempting to drag her towards its massacred face and dagger-like teeth.

Maka screamed.

It was just a joke.

Soul didn't mean to actually scare the piss out of someone, but she girl who was quivering on the ground in front of him literally looked like she may have wet herself.

Soul had stopped grabbing at the girl after she had collapsed onto the floor, screaming, emerald eyes wide. He became stiff, scared that he would get into trouble with his boss for tormenting someone this much. But then again, Soul thought, she is in a haunted house.

He was just embracing the spirit of Halloween.

Soul reached up to slide the mask off of his face after about a minute of staring dumbly at the girl on the floor.

She looked to be about two or three years younger than him with large green eyes that were now tightly shut and a rounded, juvenile shaped chin. She had sandy blonde hair, and her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs, which were pulled up close to her chest.

Soul smirked when he realized she was wearing a short skirt. Hah, idiot. Too bad her panties were a plain white.

After deciding that he had seen enough of this girl being terrified, he knelt down to her height, balancing on the balls of his feet. He rested his elbow on his knee and his chin on his fist.

"Hey," Soul said, sounding a bit fed up.

The girl froze, her eyes snapping open. Her head shot up, her wide eyes meeting his, deep emerald clashing with a fiery scarlet.

Soul didn't know what happened right then, or if she felt it too, but at that moment, all time seemed to stop. The music drowned out, the mist disappeared, the lightning flashes blurred together to create a pallid gray as Soul's world came to a screeching halt. He took a deep and sharp breath in, attempting to keep his face expressionless and bored.

"Wha- Who-…" The girl's face was taken over by confusion, and she tore her eyes away from his to look around the maze, searching in vain for the hideous monster that scared her senseless.

As soon as eye contact was broken, Reality seemed to catch up with Soul and give him a hard punch in the face, demanding to know what the boy was doing.

He would not have had an answer for Reality.

Soul caught on immediately when he saw her gaze drifting around the room. "It was me." He simply said, and her gaze was once again on him, with the same electrifying pulse that there was before.

"Sorry," He continued, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that surrounded them. "I didn't think you'd flip out as much as you did. I mean, if you get scared easily, why come to a Haunted House?" He was rambling, and he knew it. He just couldn't seem to gain control while her enchanting eyes were on his, watching.

He was so uncool.

Soul was _not_ one to talk a lot, and anyone who knew of him, personally or not, knew that. So why all of a sudden was he inwardly screaming at himself to shut the hell up?

"It's… it's fine." The girl said, recovering from the effects their eye contact had on her. She lowered her eyes from his once again, lowering her knees and straightening her skirt, realizing her indecency. "I mean, I am in a Haunted House." She reasoned.

Soul sat back on his haunches, no longer leaning towards her. He had been getting closer to her without meaning to, and instantly recoiled when he realized it, hoping she hadn't noticed. "I'm guessing you didn't come here by choice," He said coolly, recovering from the awkward silence that had come between them.

She again raised her eyes to meet his, the same effect taking over Soul's body as before. This was starting to feel like some sort of horrible pattern.

"How did you know?" She asked, wincing at her weak voice.

"Nobody who gets scared as easily as you just did would come here on their own free will." Soul said flatly, his eyes becoming bored and flat.

The girl sighed at her obviousness and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. My idiot friend Black Star dragged me here. He didn't even tell me where we were going until we were in line here. Then, as soon as we got in here, he broke his promise and left me all alone. I shouldn't really be surprised, though. He really isn't a very trustworthy person."

Black Star, huh, Soul thought. Soul knew the obnoxious boy, but for some reason that he couldn't fathom, he didn't tell the girl. He and Black Star went to different schools but met through a common friend, Kid, and instantly hit it off. They would often play basketball together and sometimes would go to each other's houses to play video games. They were what people would call best friends.

"Well," Soul began. "How about we find that idiot for you?" Soul said, surprising both himself and the girl, as shown clearly by her eyes widening and her mouth opening into a small gape.

Soul quickly wracked his brain for a valid excuse for the words that slipped out of his mouth without running through the filter in his brain first. "Helping you will get me in less trouble for scaring the piss out of a little, tiny-tit, baby like you."

He never found out where the book came from.

When he came to, the girl was standing above him, leaning up against the wall.

"Are you ready? I want to get out of here." She offered him a hand, meeting his eyes once again. This time, though, there were no effects on his body or mind.

Soul reached for her hand, a smirk growing on his lips. He was beginning to like this girl.

The girl pulled up, backing up when his body was launched towards hers. "I'm Maka Albarn." She said, standing tall with an air of confidence surrounding her.

"Soul," He said, facing Maka. "Now let's go find your idiot."

Soul smirked and began walking forwards, Maka following not too far behind.

**It's great to be back, guys! So here's what you missed: I got my first computer a month ago and have been writing nonstop ever since. Currently I'm working on about ten different fics, but they're all long, so they should take a while to post. I also recently bought a Tablet, so that's fun.**

**And that was basically my life in the past year.**

**Please leave a review! I plan to update this about two or three times a week until it's done… I don't really know how long it's going to be as of right now, so I'll just leave the story to write itself as I go along. I do know that chapters will be relatively short, though. I'm thinking there will be around five chapters.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

**The Spirit of Halloween**

**By: Mandar**

Black Star loved adrenaline rushes, to put it simply. Any chance he got to have mass amounts of adrenaline running through his veins, he took it.

His friends didn't appreciate it, though. Particularly his childhood friend, Maka. She got pissed off at even the smallest and stupidest of things, in his opinion. His girlfriend Tsubaki was okay with it, as long as he didn't hurt himself in the process. Kid would occasionally join him, but would more often than not just sigh and watch from a distance.

His best friend, on the other hand… He and Soul did the most idiotic things when they were together without Kid around to talk sense into them. Their favorite thing to do while hanging out- get the adrenaline pumping, no matter what that entailed.

When Black Star saw the poster for a Haunted House coming to town in a few days, he got excited. There was nothing quite like the adrenaline rush one gets from a nice scare. He couldn't go alone, though, as that would just not be fun since he would have nobody to share memories with after.

When he asked Soul, he answered Black Star by saying he was actually working at the haunted house, so of course he couldn't go with him. Tsubaki was visiting her parents in Japan for two weeks. When he asked Kid, he said that he was taking Patti out to dinner that night and it would be simply "ungentlemanly of him to cancel". Liz laughed in Black Star's face before walking away. Maka was the only one left, and he could not have her refuse.

So he didn't tell her where he was taking her and refused to let her leave. Maka screamed and told him this classified as kidnapping, but Black Star just laughed with a quick, "Please. It's only kidnapping if I take a kid, idiot! You're no kid, even though you look like a nine year old with those pigtails and such small tits!"

Needless to say, Black Star would have a bruise on his head the next day.

As soon as they arrived and Black Star literally dragged Maka inside the haunted house, he ran farther into the house, screaming that he'll meet her at the exit and she'd better not chicken out.

When he reached the spot where Soul jumped out at him attempting to make himself resemble a horrifying monster, Black Star only laughed. He made sure to say hello to his friend before dashing off deeper into the haunted house, leaving Soul a bit confused as to the boy's mental health.

Black Star never even thought twice about Maka being alone in the haunted house, despite the fact that he knew she scared easily. Very easily.

And he knew that very well, having several personal experiences with her.

When they were five, Black Star was staying the night at her house. Before they settled into their sleeping bags in the living room, Black Star had turned off all the lights except for a flashlight, the beam of which he shined from under his chin onto his face. That alone was enough to make poor Maka wet her pants, but it just wasn't enough for little Black Star. He told her the scariest story his little five year old mind could come up with, leaving her heart racing while she lay in bed, hoping that monsters wouldn't gouge her eyes out of their sockets.

After that, Black Star was banned from spending the night at Maka's house by her Mama.

Another time, when they were thirteen, Black Star scammed Maka into sneaking into movies with him. When he saw the theater security rounding a corner, he grabbed Maka's hand and dragged her into the closest theater with him. It just so happened to be a Saw movie. When they tried to leave the theater, the security guards were standing watch at every theater door. The two troublemakers were forced to wait it out until the end of the movie to leave the theater, when they would blend in with the crowds leaving the theater. Black Star greedily took the chance to see a gory movie for free, but Maka was not in the least bit happy with their situation. She cowered in her seat, curled into a ball, scared to even open her eyes or remove her hands from her ears.

Black Star obviously should have thought twice about bringing Maka to a haunted house, but, as per usual, nothing was on his mind save for his own wants and needs.

He just didn't want to be alone when he experienced the haunted house, since there was no fun in that.

Black Star had been finished and through the haunted house, standing out back for a good fifteen minutes preaching about his Godliness to whoever came out of the house when Maka appeared through the door, a certain familiar face trailing behind her. She released a breath and Black Star could see the tension in her body relax, her eyes closing in relief. She turned to Soul, who stood behind her, his eyes squinting in the light, and said something Black Star could not hear.

The assassin was confused by his two friends' actions. Why were they together, and what did Maka have to say to Soul that made a genuine smile- not a smirk- light up his face as a deep laugh grumble in his chest?

Black Star began making his way towards his two friends, meeting Soul's eyes halfway there. Soul instantly sobered, the smile dropping into a smirk. He said something softly to Maka, and she turned her back towards Soul to face Black Star just as he was reaching them.

Suddenly Black Star was on the ground, a book lodged in his head, with Maka's war cry of "MAKA CHOP" still ringing in his ears. The boy on the ground could hear Soul's snicker, and he raised his head to glare at the albino, successfully silencing him.

"What the Hell was that for Maka! You can't hit the man who will surpass God!" Black Star screamed, quickly recovering from the skull crushing blow and jumping to his feet.

The two met equally hostile glares, each yelling at the other for his or her faults.

Soul awkwardly stood off to the side, not wanting to interject in their argument. He ignored them, favoring to look around at the crowd of people reliving their experiences in the haunted house, in the back yard of the house that hosted it.

Suddenly, though, Soul was dragged into the conversation when Black Star yelled his name at Maka, saying something Soul didn't catch. Black Star turned his gaze towards the albino with an angry look and seemed to be waiting for an explanation of some sort.

Soul raised his hands in a sign of peace at Black Star, his eyebrows shooting up. "Hey, don't bring me into the middle of your argument; I have nothing to do with this." He said.

Maka angrily looked away from both boys, crossing her arms across her chest. "Whatever, Black Star, I don't want to fight with you anymore. Leave Soul alone; he did nothing wrong. I'm going home."

"Yeah, that's right! You better run! There's no way in hell you could take on a god like me!" Black Star screamed at her back.

Maka tensed, her hands balling into fists. She gritted her teeth and tried to control herself from hitting Black Star across the head with a well deserved Maka Chop.

Black Star couldn't take a hint, apparently, because he kept talking. "There's no way a weakling like you could take me on! You couldn't even handle a freaking haunted house without Soul here having to babysit you and show you the way out!"

When Black Star hit the ground with a big dent in his head, he was out like a light. It took three hours for him to finally wake up, and when he did, he found that both Maka and Soul were gone.

**Rambleramblerambleramble. Please excuse my rambling. The majority of this chapter was plain old brain vomit.**

**Thanks for all the review, guys! And I forgot to put this in the first chapter: I know it's weird to put a Ahlloween fic out in the middle of the summer. I actually wrote this on Halloween last year, but I didn't actually type it until now. So, yeah.**

**I've decided to make this fic four chapters long, just an FYI.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

**The Spirit of Halloween**

**By: Mandar**

It was a week since the incident at the haunted house with Maka. With a little push from his girlfriend, Black Star reluctantly apologized to Maka, saying that he would repay her. Maka reluctantly agreed, hesitating for a bit before following him to the basketball courts.

"Alright, I'm here, Black Star, what now?" Maka demanded, crossing her arms across her chest. It had already been a half an hour since they had arrived, and Black Star's 'present' to repay her still had not appeared yet. She was currently sitting on the bench adjacent to the courts with an annoyed expression on her face while Black Star shot the ball at the hoop.

Tsubaki was not present for some reason that Black Star would not tell her. When she asked him, he told her to bug off and shut up about his business.

"Calm your tiny tits, Maka, the great me has got this all under control!" Black Star screamed at her as a large shit eating grin stretched across his face.

"Shut up, Black Star, I get it. You didn't actually get me anything. I'll be leaving now, if you don't mind." Maka got up from her spot on the bench and began walking towards the exit grumbling about bastards.

"Maka?" She froze. That was not Black Star's squeaky, high-pitched voice. This one was low, husky. There was a slight English accent to it, as if he had moved to America years ago but hadn't quite dropped the accent yet.

"Soul?" She asked quizzically, spinning around. He stood opposite from her, at the other entrance to the courts. His stark white hair was just as bright as she remembered it to be, his ruby eyes just as piercing, even from this distance. Right now they were wide with shock and confusion, though.

Maka felt the same electric pulse run through her when they locked eyes as the one she had felt in the haunted house. If you asked her about it today, she wouldn't have been able to tell you how long she and Soul stared at each other.

"Black Star!" Maka finally screamed, struggling to break eye contact with Soul. She turned to Black Star. The spot where he had been, at least, since he was nowhere to be found. "Where is that idiot! I need to beat him!"

"He was just here, I saw him when I came in!" Soul yelled, clearly as enraged as she seemed to be.

"That bastard set us up!" Maka said in realization, turning back to Soul. She saw his brilliant eyes widen before an unreadable expression crossed his face.

He began ambling towards her, slouching. "What did he say to convince you to come here? He told me we could shoot a couple of hoops together while I'm off from work."

Maka regained her wits, answering quickly. "He told me he was going to repay me for what he put me through at the haunted house. He said he got me something."

Soul reached her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "And you believed him?"

Maka felt heat on her face and knew she was blushing. "W-well…" She sputtered, unable to come up with a valid excuse. "Sh-shut up!"

Soul smirked and laughed loudly at her reaction. "Still a blusher like I remember, I see."

Maka averted his eyes from his face, the blush spreading to her ears and neck. She pursed her lips and didn't say anything.

Soul laughed again. "Well, we may as well go and get some coffee or something. Since, you know, we're both here." Soul turned away from Maka, inwardly cursing himself for getting so flustered.

"What?" Maka turned her full attention to him, her eyes wide. She could not believe what he had just asked her- a date! Or maybe she was over-thinking the situation, maybe he was thirsty. Maka couldn't tell.

Soul stared at her. "What, did you not hear me? I asked you out!" He said loudly, knocking on her skull with his closed fist as if wanting to find out if her brain was there or not.

Maka pushed him away from her, an angry expression on her face. "That's it? You're just going to ask me out? It's kind of soon, don't you think?" She reasoned, crossing her arms over her chest once again.

"Well I like you, so why wouldn't I ask you out?"

Maka froze. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. She flicked her emerald eyes to Soul's ruby ones, searching for some joke hidden in them.

There was none.

Only nervousness and… Was it passion?

Gone was the mask of indifference Soul constantly wore, revealing a passionate expression.

Maka couldn't find another word to describe it.

His eyes were burning pools of crimson, aflame with emotions. Emotions which Maka could see each of.

He continued speaking when he received no response from her, the nervousness once again taking over his body and making him ramble, just like the first time they had met.

"I don't know what it is about you, but you draw me in. When I lock eyes with you- it's incredible. It's like a whole new world of opportunity has opened up, a new life that I could live. I don't feel like it's awkward when we talk, I feel like I've been hanging out with you my entire life. I want to know you, because I can see there's more underneath your exterior." Maka felt a shiver run down her spine at this, wondering how he knew the truth about her.

"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about, Maka, because I know you do."

And she did.

She knew exactly what he was talking about. She wanted to spend time with him, get to know him, have him as a friend. Maybe even more than that.

Maka walked towards the exit of the courts after about a minute of mulling his confession over. She didn't say one word to him, just breezed past him towards the gate.

Soul turned around to see her retreating back, incredulous. "So, what? After all that, you're just going to up and leave! Don't lie to me; I know you feel it too! Where are you even going?" soul screamed at her, losing his cool. He held his arms out, wanting answers from her.

Maka turned around and began walking backwards. She grinned brightly at him before yelling back at him, "The coffee shop! You coming, or what!"

Soul stared as Maka turned back around and continued walking through the exit of the courts.

As he followed her, jogging to catch up with her, all he could think was how this girl would be the death of him. And he would sure die a happy man.

**Woah! Even I didn't see Soul's confession- rambling coming! As I was writing it I was like, "Wow, Soul's brave. Where did this come from?" **

**Sorry if Soul's a bit OOC, but I feel like if something like that were to happen to him he wouldn't be the type to beat around the bush. **

**One more chapter to go, guys! **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

**The Spirit of Halloween**

**By: Mandar**

It had been two weeks since Black Star's alleged "present" for Maka, and he still hadn't heard from her. That girl could hold a grudge longer than he could meditate- which he could do for a _long_ time, as he would boast. She was as stubborn as a pack mule, but she was still his friend.

He wanted to be in her company again.

When he asked Tsubaki what to do to solve the problem, showing a side of him nobody but her knew, she told him to be patient and she would come around.

He wasn't so sure.

Although he knew Tsubaki was Maka's closest female friend, he knew that he was more familiar with Maka's personality more than Tsubaki, having grown up with Maka. He knew about the fight she got into in kindergarten over spilled milk and crayons with a small boy in their class- and how she still held a grudge against him today.

Tsubaki was now reassuring him- yet again- while sitting next to him in a booth in Death Bucks.

"I'm sure it will be just fine, Black Star." She was saying as she held her coffee cup, the steam swirling around her face. "You know Maka's history with men, specifically her father. I believe she simply feels you played with her feelings a bit, even if you truly believed Soul could cure her from her negative views of men. If you give her time, she'll definitely come around!" Tsubaki finished with a bright smile.

Black Star beamed in response, his girlfriend's high spirit lifting his. "You're right! After all, how could she _not _want to be friends with such a big guy like me! I'm awesome!" Black Star reasoned, showing his usual façade when he was in public.

When Tsubaki closed her eyes and smiled, she was unable to see Black Star faltering a bit in his own smile.

"Soul!" Maka squealed and quickly shushed herself, eyes wide and a smile on her face. She looked around the dark theater, searching for glaring eyes. When she found none, she turned back to the boy next to her and shushed him.

"You're ruining the movie, Soul! I want to watch!" she whisper-yelled into his ear.

"Well I don't." came Soul's voice from the crook of her neck, his mouth returning to its previous task before he was forced to speak.

Maka blushed but didn't push him away. She felt Soul's laughter rumble through his chest and into her own, obviously able to pick up her blush from her burning hot neck.

Maka just shushed him once again before settling into her seat more and leaning against Soul, her eyes trained on the screen but not seeing anything.

As they exited the theater, the light assaulting their eyes, Maka and Soul squinted.

The clerk holding the door open for the teens asked them how the movie was, to which Soul replied sarcastically, "The movie was… _great_," leaving the clerk confused and Maka red faced.

"Soul, she knew you weren't talking about the movie." Maka said flatly. "That clerk was younger than us, and now she's probably scarred for life." Maka scolded him as they held hands on the way to his bike.

Soul wrapped his arm around Maka, keeping their fingers interlocked. "Relax, Maka. You always worry too much. It's not like we'll ever see her again. She'll probably forget this by morning!" Soul smirked. "Besides," he added, his voice silencing the slightest bit. "You were so loud when you squeaked in there, the whole theater probably knew."

Maka, red faced, let go of his hand and stormed ahead of him towards his bike, mounting it.

A steely expression on her face, she glared at him. "Get on the bike. Get me coffee, and I may forgive you."

Soul hopped on to his bike, slamming his foot down to start it. He lifted it off the stand, feeling Maka's arms encircle his waist.

He would never get used to having her around, and everything they did together was an adventure. Hell, even having her arms wrapped around his waist was a thrill!

He was so uncool when it came to her, but frankly, he couldn't find it within himself to care.

When they arrived in the coffee shop they headed immediately towards the line.

Soul wrapped a protective arm around Maka, glaring at a guy who was looking at them with a strange expression on his face. He whispered in her ear, "Tell me what you want, and save us a table. I'll get the coffees."

Maka flushed bright red at his display of affection in public before stuttering her answer out and heading towards the other half of the shop.

Death Bucks was a great little coffee shop close to both Maka and Soul's schools. It was just about halfway between the two of them, and within these past two weeks they would often meet here after school to drink coffee, study, and make out.

As Maka made her way to a table, she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. She turned around to look at the table she had just passed, seeing one of her closest friends.

"Hey, Tsubaki! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hello, Maka! I'm just having a coffee. What brings you here?" Tsubaki smiled at her friend, ushering her to sit down in the booth next to her. Maka did so, smiling wider.

"Soul and I just came from seeing a movie and decided to get coffee. He's in the line right now."

Tsubaki smiled. "Ever the gentleman. Speaking of your relationship, when are you planning on telling Black Star?" she asked delicately, gentle with the subject she knew Maka was still sore on.

Maka hmphed, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting her bottom lip. "Black Star does _not_ deserve to know. He knew how I felt about guys, and yet he still set me up with Soul. He is an insensitive _jerk._"

Tsubaki sighed, smiling weakly. "I figured you would say that."

Suddenly Maka felt hair brush her forehead and lips brush her cheek. She blushed a bit as Soul slid into the booth across from her, handing her the coffee she ordered.

"Hey, Tsubaki," He said easily, taking a sip from his coffee. He leaned back into his seat, getting comfortable.

"Soul-kun! It's nice to see-"

"WOOHOO SOUL GET A PIECE OF THAT ASS"

Three heads whipped around to the hallway that lead to the bathrooms to see Black Star hollering out encouragement towards Soul and pumping his fists in the air. Maka blushed furiously, half from embarrassment and half from anger.

"Black Star! Shut the hell up!" Maka called, beginning to stand from her seat. At the sight of Soul's raised palm, however, she stopped. He stood up from his seat and headed towards the hallway with his hands in his pockets, acting as cool as always.

Soul said something to Black Star in a hushed tone so that only the ninja could hear.

"What do you think he's saying to him?" Tsubaki wonder out loud worriedly. She had her hands over her mouth, her cobalt blue eyes wide with nerves.

"It's fine, Tsubaki," Maka said, calming her friend. "He's probably just telling him to shut up about it and why I didn't want to tell him in the first place."

Tsubaki's eyes widened at the last statement. "He knows?" she asked. It was a simple question that could have applied to anything, but Maka knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I couldn't keep it from him. When he asked me out originally he told me he knew I had some history that made me different from other girls, and that he wanted me to be able to trust him enough to tell him anything I wanted to. And I do."

Tsubaki sighed at the cuteness of it all. "That's so sweet. I'm glad the two of you worked out in the end."

Maka sighed happily and grinned. "So am I."

"Yo, Maka! You could have told me Soul was screwing you!" Black Star screamed across the coffee shop as he made his way over to their table with Soul trailing behind him.

"He's not, you idiot!" Maka screamed, standing up from her seat and slamming her palms on the table. "Soul! What did you tell him?" She demanded as he laughed and sat across from her once again.

"Relax, he's just an idiot. I didn't tell him anything like that, he's just being stupid. No big deal." Soul said, relaxing into his seat and taking a sip of his coffee. Black Star jumped into the seat next to Soul and across Tsubaki, grinning hugely.

"But seriously, you guys, you could have told me you guys hooked up! A big guy like me should know a big thing like this!" Black Star said, beaming.

"Whatever, Black Star. I didn't want to tell you because you're an insensitive jerk." Maka bristled.

"Please. If I didn't do what I did, you and Soul would never be together! Soul, why didn't you tell your God of this?!" Black Star asked loudly.

Soul put his hands up in a sign of neutrality. "Don't look at me, dude. She didn't want to tell you, and a cool guy like me doesn't go around disobeying his girlfriend."

"Well I think that it's great that Maka-chan and Soul-kun are together. You're obviously happy together!" Tsubaki observed with a smile on her face. Honestly she had just butted in to stop her friends and boyfriend from fighting.

"Thanks, Tsubaki," Maka said to the soft-spoken girl, smiling.

Maka could not be happier with her relationship with Soul- sure, it had only been two weeks, but they had… a _connection._ Alright, Maka would admit, that sounded cheesy. She just had no other way to describe it!

Soul locked eyes with her from across the table and smiled at her. A genuine smile, not a smirk or a sneer. He would only smile like that for her.

Maka smiled back. They would have a great relationship.

**Meh. So here it is, the final chapter of Spirit of Halloween. Sorry for the late update. My parents took my computer so I've had nowhere to type and luckily I had a copy of this on my hard drive. **

**Sorry for the suckiness of this chapter, but no matter what I did with it I was not content. I'm still not! But I've kept you waiting long enough as it is.**

**Review!**

**Mandar**


End file.
